Organon
Deceased | gender = Male | species = Pathogenic Mutation | height = 120 metres (Base Form) 200 metres (Ultimate Phenomenon) | length = 150 metres (Base Form) N/A (Ultimate Phenomenon) | weight = 50,000 metric tons (Base Form) 120,000 metric tons (Ultimate Phenomenon) | forms = Organon Ultimate Phenomenon | eyes = Unknown | designs = ShodaiOruganon | affiliations = Sepsis | allies = Sepsis Keratos Myos | enemies = All life on Earth | age = | birthDate = 2016 | birthPlace = Earth (Universe 1996) | firstAppearance = Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis | latestAppearance = The Putrid Heart: Demonic Disease Monster Organon! | createdBy = KoopaGalaxain | series = | universe = 1996 (Periodic Genesis Continuity) }} Organon is the third and final mutant pathogen created by Sepsis. Said to be created from the cells of Sepsis' own heart, Organon is set to appear in Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis at some point in the future. He also makes an appearance as a major antagonist in episodes 40 and 41 of Council of Creators, again as one of Sepsis' loyal associates. Appearance Organon is easily the most visceral of Sepsis' creations, taking the appearance of a vaguely Godzilla-esque creature who has been 'skinned alive'. Two protrusions rise out of his shoulders with large, yellow artery-like tendrils, capable of attaching to opponents and siphoning energy straight from their bloodstream. In addition, the flesh around Organon's jaw seems to have rotted away, exposing the bone underneath. While Organon appears to lack eyes, he can see, although how he does this is unknown. Organon is unique among Sepsis' creations, in that like Sepsis himself, Organon has the ability to transform into an extremely powerful state known as an Ultimate Phenomenon. In this form, Organon sheds his base form completely and takes the form of a colossal heart with one huge eye in its centre. Organon remains stationary in this form, instead rooted to the ground by its four main arteries. By rooting himself in this way, Organon is able to fire countless arteries and arterioles out from the ground to restrain or assault opponents. History Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis TBA Council of Creators Organon first appeared in The Putrid Heart: Demonic Disease Monster Organon!, where he triggered a global pandemic with his Ischemic Putrefaction disease, killing billions of people. Koopa, Cdr, Nerd, Wolfzilla and Hokuto Black King confronted him in the Creator's home city, but suffered greatly from Organon's abilities, and very nearly triggered Organon's XZ-Class Global Pandemic after Hokuto Black King ruptured Organon's Ultimate Phenomenon's eye with a shell from a tank he commandeered. Although Hokuto Black King was badly burned after Organon destroyed his tank, Wolfzilla managed to save him. Hokuto Black King used his new Rising Burst ability to critically wound Organon, who was attempting to kill Nerd, Koopa and Cdr with his Artery Siphon technique. Hokuto Black King and the Creators also noticed that the gas clouds Organon was using to create the Pandemic were clearing after the Rising Burst hit him, with Hokuto Black King reasoning that the attack's incredible heat and power may have neutralised the pathogens Organon was releasing. Organon's power to render humanity extinct had failed. Before Organon could find a way to recover, he was killed by Keratos in his new Scalpel Form, as retalliation for Sepsis doubting him. Abilities Base Form * Ischemic Putrefaction: By expelling a bacteria-laden gas from his two artery tendrils, Organon can spread a deadly disease which causes its victims to first suffer a progressive loss of blood supply to various parts of their body, followed by a lethal form of gangrene which effectively causes their bodies to rot while they are still alive. * Dysrhythmic Beam: A variant of Godzilla's standard atomic breath, it is the equivalent of Keratos' Scalpel Beam and Myos' Twin Jaw Beam. Organon's Dysrhythmic Beam is extremely powerful, capable of causing large explosions and setting objects ablaze. In addition, it can also induce incorrect heart rhythms (arrhythmias) in those it hits. Ultimate Phenomenon * XZ-Class Global Pandemic: Upon transforming into his Ultimate Phenomenom, Organon's 'pure' Ischemic Putrefaction gas is replaced with much more potent pathogens in his blood, modified versions of his Ischemic Putrefaction microorganisms. Once released from his body, these pathogens have the capability to render all of humankind extinct within two hours, should Organon not be defeated. As with his Ischemic Putrefaction, the disease will dissipate and resolve on its own almost as soon as Organon dies. * Artery Storm: Once rooted into the ground, Organon can launch hundreds of arteries from his 'body's main artery tendrils. These arteries can restrain or slash at opponents, allowing Organon to either infect them or kill them outright. * Artery Siphon: While connected to opponents using his Artery Storm, Organon can siphon their blood from their bodies, using the energy of his opponents to regenerate from injuries. * Toxin Blast: By detaching two of his four main arteries, Organon can fire two highly-concentrated beams from them. Should these beams hit a target, the target's strength will very quickly be diminished, down to a near-useless state. The effects of this technique gradually wear off over time. * Lethal Blood: Should Organon bleed, his blood contains hundreds of highly-infectious strains of both known and unknown bacteria and viruses, including HIV, Influenza, and those responsible for his Ischemic Putrefaction disease. These microorganisms and viruses have extremely short incubation periods and multiply at an increased rate, swiftly infecting their victims and causing their spread. Development 's designs pre-hard drive failure, seen as silhouettes in Dawn of Sepsis #2.]] with his tail in Dawn of Sepsis #3]] Out of the three of Sepsis's Subordinates, Organon's design differs the most wildly from his original design, which was lost when the original hard drive of my laptop failed due to degradation through use. Organon's original design was based on a Liver, and used a combination of Hedorah and Godzilla sprites, as well as a sprite of Razor Claw from the Alien vs. Predator arcade game for Organon's blade-tipped tail. Organon was coloured in various shades of red and yellow, to emphasize his visceral appearance. This design appears extremely briefly in Dawn of Sepsis #3, in which he uses his tail to fatally stab and slice through Luster Caesium, and then appears as a silhouette in the following issue alongside an older design of Myos (whether it was the first design or the second design, both of which were lost to the hard drive failure is unknown). A deviation existed on my deviantART account from 2015 to around mid-2016 which showed the old designs of Keratos, Myos and Organon together in full, but it was deleted to make way for character redesigns and hasn't surfaced since. It was presumably lost in the hard drive failure. Trivia * I hope you enjoy the sensation of Ultimate Phenomenon Organon's eye staring at you. Let it bore into your soul. Submit and let your body decay. Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Male